moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves of Greymane
The Wolves of Greymane is primarily a Worgen and Gilnean Human themed heavy RP guild. On occasion the guild gets involved in RP-PVP scenarios and does battlegrounds on a regular basis. While the Guild was unofficially around before Cataclysm launch, it officially "began" on the day of Cataclysm's release. 'The Wolves Primary Goal' The Wolves of Greymane work diligently to provide shelter for Worgen and Gilneans in a world largely unfamiliar and threatening. Due to the racism that one can typically find in human cities and towns, plus the lack of Gilnean towns outside of Surwich, the "Court" as it is called by insiders wishes to provide a bastion of safety in a group guaranteed not to be hostile. While its focus is on their own kin, the Wolves of Greymane have been known to accept others of different races and nationalities provided they swear an oath to serve King Greymane, abide by the rules of the court, and show no hostility to fellow members or outsiders of Worgen or Gilnean persuasion. Failure to follow these simple guidelines can result in the antagonistic person being removed from the Court or worse depending on the severity of their actions. 'Other Goals' Besides working to establish a bastion of safety for their own, the Wolves of Greymane work alongside the Liberation Front and other forces to repel the Forsaken from Gilneas and the territories it has claimed. The actions the Forsaken have done will never be forgotten, and they must be brought to justice. Many Gilneans died, including Prince Liam Greymane. Their deaths will not be for nothing. The Wolves of Greymane will also serve in operations that benefit Gilneas and further its standings with the other members of the Alliance. 'Members of The Council' The Court is governed by a council of three officers, made up of the Chancellor, the Warlady, and the Nightblade. Each The following are the current members of the Court in the council. Chancellor Dimiti Silverblade, leader of the Wolves of Greymane. Warlady Riahi Amberdawn, leader of the Pack, the military arm of the Court. Nightblade "K" (Khorre), leader of the Shades, the subtlety and information arm of the Court. Other officers make up supporting sections of the Court, as well as act in supporting roles for the council members. Knight Adrianna "Ironmane" Silverblade, second to Warlady Riahi. Blackguard Rhazar, second to Nightblade K. Captain Valdane, leader of the Keepers, the peacekeeping section of the Court. Elder Bruice, leader of the Sanctuary, the healing and rehabilitation section of the Court. Loremaster Vulpe Bluemoon, the keeper of lore. 'History' 'The Beginning' In the beginning court served two major purposes, one was to offer Worgen shelter and an attempt at their previous life. The other purpose was to study them and aid in perfecting a "Cure" for this new outbreak spreading through Gilneas at a speed that only continued to surge. At this time the Court was governed by uncursed noblemen and women, as time would progress the nobles would be replaced by the cursed or become cursed themselves. Early on the Court had only one sub-orginization within it known as "The Pack". The Pack was lead by a nobleman that served as a Captain in the Second War and was comprised of both Human and Worgen that displayed skill in the physical arts. The noble had named it "The Pack" as a way of appealing to the majority of the men and women that made up its numbers, wishing to show some positives to the lupine curse. As time passed some cursed members of the Court began to display incredible control and aptitude for magic, these patrons began to want a group of their own to congregate with. The Chancellor of this era was fearful of those few and incredibly distrustful of magic, regardless of the users intentions and the type they wielded. With their attempt at an official group shot down quickly, one of their Magi began to hold meetings in private, working to increase the skill of their forbidden arts until numbers and power had grown tremendously. Once this "Lupine Conclave" as the Magi Darenth called it reached the goals he'd sought after, he made the group public, knowing full well that the current Chancellor would be unable to deny such a group as it were. The Wolves of Greymane would continue to flourish with each passing day till the Cataclysm brought down the Greymane Wall and destroyed the impressive coral reefs that made Gilneas by sea nigh-impenetrable. Once the Forsaken had launched their attack on Gilneas the Wolves were quick to join the Army and what other organizations had taken up blade and staff to combat the undead monstrosities. Many died during the time of the Forsaken's attempt at a takeover, the Chancellor, Warleader, and Archmage that each lead the Court were killed, having fought to the last ounce of blood. What was left of the Court was quick to retreat with the rest of the surviving nation to the Night Elven lands and regroup. 'The Rebuild of The Court' During this time of recovery in the Night Elf capital of Darnassus the Court rebuilt itself, a new Chancellor by the name of Seranth Foxkin was voted in, as was a Warlady by the name of Sylviam Greymist, the new Archmage was Darenth Roucade, the founder of the Conclave. At this time "The Pack" was renamed to "The Greymist Pack" in honor of Sylviams valiant efforts to combat the Forsaken in both Gilneas and it's the territory of Pyrewood. The Court would recruit far and wide, going anywhere with a population of men and women from their country. After many months it would not only grow to it's previous numbers, but surpass them in such a way the current leaders were left in awe at the patriotism of a broken people. 'A Dance With Cultists' Shortly after the court had flourished it had its first major test... It was during this time that the current Chancellor Dimiti had joined the court. Seranth, Sylviam, and Darenth were still in their positions. The incident with the Cultists began with Adrianna "Ironmane" Silverblade and Dimiti being captured by a Kalital Firestaff. During this, Ironmane lost an arm, and Dimiti had lost a leg. Kalital was eventually killed by the cultists. The whole incident lasted several months but those are considered the "highlights" or "cliff notes". It was after this that Ironmane became Warlady and Sylviam became Chancellor, as Seranth Foxkin and Darenth Roucade disappeared. 'A Hostile Takeover' As if Cultists were bad enough, happening alongside the previous event was an incident that would cause even the oldest of Gilneans to take up blade or gun in anger. A group comprised of not only non Gilneas, but non Worgen and Humans attempted to settle down in Gilneas, using abandoned homes and buildings for their own personal use. Contact with them while not hostile at the time showed they had every intention of claiming land for their own, land that still belonged to living members of the country. This group would eventually be met with direct hosility by both the Liberation Front and the Court. Eventually the group vanished, leaving next to no trace of having been there. Regarding the incident, one patron was heard saying "Some daft imbeciles tried to take hold of our brilliant country and failed miserably." While the Wolves did not suffer any casualties, they did experience minor injury during this incident. A Warrior by the name of Torean had his back skinned by Mercenaries working alongside the foreigners. The Mercenaries were last sighted in Stormwind some months ago. 'Time Doesn't Stop For Anyone' Sometime after the never ending incidents there was a great deal of peace for the Court. During this time the Chancellor Sylviam stepped down and Dimiti took the reigns. For the most part the time of peace continued, Sylviam had given birth to twins, as did Ironmane and a Priestess by the name of Liiara. A new section of the Court was established known as "The Sanctuary". The Sanctuary would offer aid to the Court when needed, provide guidance and re-introduced those once feral into society. For a time while it was still being polished the Loremaster by the name of Vulpe Bluemoon would handle small tasks related to The Sanctuary. In recent times The Sanctuary has been given a leader, a Dwarven Shaman by the name of Bruice. Presently the Wolves have members assisting in the Firelands and keeping tabs on "The Broken Doll".